Lenders underwriting residential and commercial property serving as collateral support a mortgage or loan typically requires an appraisal of the subject property to determine value and possible risks. Unfortunately, it is a very intensive and costly process for a lender to review each appraisal thoroughly and consistently. At present, lenders are not able to review appraisal with a sufficient level of detail systematically and economically. Problem appraisals, and problem areas in appraisals, may thus be overlooked, and the lenders may find substantial sums at risk.
Accordingly, what is needed is a improved, automated process of appraisal review that achieves a level of review heretofore not available on a systematic or economic basis.